


Halloweentown Adventure!

by superpunchygirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sky & Land 2020 Halloween Gift Exchange, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpunchygirl/pseuds/superpunchygirl
Summary: Sora & Riku carve pumpkins... but it gets a little messy! :' )
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Halloweentown Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AmaSama using their prompt for the Sky & Land 2020 Halloween Gift Exchange!  
> I hope you like it. ♥

Sora had always wanted to visit Halloweentown with Riku, it was one of the higher priority visits on his list of worlds to go to with him. He couldn’t help but feel overly excited at the thought of going there when Jack, Sally, and the others were celebrating their main event: Halloween. He thought it might be a fun thing to do together, just the two of them.  
  
Riku teased Sora about wanting to do something he deemed silly, but deep down Sora knew Riku was excited. He could tell by the way his eyes lit up and the way he gave a big toothy grin when it was mentioned. The same kind of grin he recognized from when they were kids – it was rarer to see these days. The thought of that made Sora a little bit sad, but this was step one to getting him to smile more often again.  
  
“Sora!!”  
  
Sora was shaken from his thoughts. He realized he was thinking about Riku intensively, staring at the same uncarved pumpkin for who KNOWS how long. Riku was calling to him as he walked over.  
  
“Looks like you’re not having much luck carving that,” Riku said, and laughed lightly. As he laughed his ears wiggled – they were werewolf ears in this world.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I don’t see you do anything to help, furball." Sora grinned and then picked up the carving tool, still wondering where to begin while Riku grabbed a different pumpkin and set it next to Sora’s.  
  
“See? Now I’m helping,” Riku said, knowing exactly what he felt like putting onto the ‘canvas’. He began, the claws at his fingertips being sturdy enough to pierce through pumpkin flesh as he started to carve out the top so he could empty it of the seeds and goo.  
  
Sora stared at him with his mouth slightly agape, not expecting that method. He grumbled something about Riku cheating at the craft and then decided to wing his design. He’d already done the dirty work of emptying his pumpkin, he had that part down at least.  
  
Riku popped off the top setting it aside and then began emptying his pumpkin. He found the claws to be quite useful in getting the grime out, leaving the inside pristine by the end of it. He eyed the pile of pumpkin guts for a moment….  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” Sora warned, knowing exactly what he was thinking. The last thing he wanted was gunk in his face.  
  
“I wasn’t!” Riku laughed. It was a lie, of course.  
  
Deciding to be good, Riku started to expertly cut out his design. Sora did the same, except it was a little less professional. He made a lot of grunting noises as he sawed through the pumpkin with his mediocre tool and groaned when he went out of the invisible line he’d envisioned on the face.  
  
“Never knew pumpkin carving was so noisy,” Riku commented after one of Sora’s very loud sighs.  
  
“Yeah, well not all of us have fancy hands,” Sora smirked, a tiny little fang gleaming in the moonlight as he did so.  
  
Riku could only blush and look away, and unknowingly he started cutting 5x faster than before. Without realizing it he ended up practically severing the damn thing.  
  
“Oh, sh---” Riku stepped back, shook his hands to get the feeling back in them, and then tilted his head in confusion at his pumpkin.  
“I totally messed this up.”  
  
Sora got all confident, but he didn’t have the right to. The lop-sided paopu fruit that he carved looked like it was the work of a child. A child probably could’ve done better. It didn’t stop him from trying to brag though.  
  
“Well Riku, you can try but you can’t win at them all. Some of us are just born naturals at these kinds of things,” Sora said as he turned his pumpkin towards his friend.  
  
Riku took one look and then burst into laughter.  
“You call THAT being born a natural? A natural… disaster.”  
He laughed more as Sora pouted… but then Sora remembered the guts that were still beside them and picked some of it up while Riku was distracted.  
  
“Hey, Riku! Catch!”  
  
Riku stopped laughing and looked up, and as soon as he did his face made contact with something slimy. With the palm of his hand, he wiped it off in one swipe, some of it still sticking in his hair, and a bit of residue on his cheek.  
  
“Oh, you’re going to be deader than Jack Skellington when I get my claws on you,” Riku said and started briskly walking towards Sora who looked to the right, then the left, searching for the easiest escape route. He didn’t have much time to think because soon Riku broke out into a sprint and he fled off in a random direction to get away.  
  
  
“You know you deserved that!” Sora called back to Riku as he fled. Riku didn’t seem too interested in answering, he was focused on the chase. Sora was getting nervous now. He needed another distraction or he’d be in trouble. Riku could outrun him any day of the week.  
  
While he was thinking of a way to get Riku off his back, he ended up tripping on an evil-looking toy. He gasped as he tumbled to the ground, and Riku who had caught up at that point tripped over Sora. For a moment there was silence other than their panting from being out of breath, and then laughing.  
  
Riku decided he wouldn’t ‘kill’ Sora for now.  
  
  
They ended up lighting up their pumpkins together. They weren’t quite sure what Riku’s was supposed to depict anymore, but it looked pretty cool when it was lit up. It cast a very ominous shadow that flickered menacingly. Sora’s just looked silly, but Riku thought it was endearing. It was cute the more he looked at it. It was very fitting – despite the theme of Halloweentown, he thought it was very much like Sora to make something so unmatching.  
  
“I’m glad we went here together. You have good ideas sometimes,” Riku said, stepping beside Sora as the light cast a dim glow around them.  
  
“Gee, thanks,” Sora said flatly, but then tensed for a moment when he felt Riku’s hand gently clasp his own. He didn’t say anything, just smiled quietly to himself and returned the grip. They stayed like that for a while, and then hand in hand went deeper into the town.


End file.
